


Welcome Home

by dreamsforthelost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsforthelost/pseuds/dreamsforthelost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who has arrived to Winterfell tailed by dozens of wolves? </p><p>Welcome Home tells the tale of a lost princess of Winterfell a woman grown and the leader of a wolf pack. With half of her family dead, the Dragon Queen in rule and relationships on the horizon hoe will she fair in the world of humans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Villagers of Winterfell walked easily through the cobblestone courtyard, some carrying baskets brimming with salted meats and fresh fruits while men in boiled leather and rusted armour banged steel on steel in the training yard.   
The heavy wooden gates roared open slowly, startling most of, turning to watch the gates creak inwards.   
Dozens of wolves leapt through the gates, streaming into the courtyard, snapping playfully at near villages. Women screamed, grabbing children as they got pulled behind men bearing weapons of all sorts.   
“What is happening?”   
A small boy had ran out of one of the second story wooden buildings, pushing past shocked women and sobbing children.   
“My Lord! Stay Back!”   
Rickon pushed forwards to be on the front lines, observing the snapping Wolves that made no further dangerous advances.   
“What are they doing here?” He demanded, drawing his own sword that sat upon his hip. “They are dangerous.”   
Some of the Wolves sat on their haunches as they howled to the dirty grey sky, their voice carrying throughout the village.   
“What should we do, my Lord?” Asked a man who had been training in the yard, still garbed in the rusted armour.   
“Get them out of the village. They have become a danger.”   
One wolf snapped at a butchers hand as he came forwards, sending him retreating quickly after the warning.   
Another wolf bound through the gates. Larger in size and lighter in fur than those around it. It growled and barked loudly, coming closer to the ranks of men.   
“You have changed, my Brother.” Said a husky voice.   
Rickon looked through the pack of animals to see a hooded figure come forwards, a sword clanking at their side as they advanced. They had walked right beside the waist high wolf, stroking its fur as they spoke.   
“You have grown. Far more handsome and wise than when I had left you.”   
Rickon tried to look beneath the hood veiling the strangers face but to no avail.   
“I have no more family.” Rickon said defiantly, drawing his sword across his chest in a defensive position. “But for my Lady Sister and Lord Brother.”   
“They are alive?” The stranger sounded surprised possibly even excited as they moved forwards slightly, still clutching the wolf.   
Bristled fur ran along Rickon’s side as his own jet black direwolf stood beside him, sniffing the air and snapping at a nearby wolf who automatically retreated.   
Shaggydog had a stare down with the direwolf opposite him.   
“Who are you? Why do you care so for my family?”   
The figure looked down at the boy, raising a hand to drawn back the hood.   
Rickon’s sword clattered against the cobblestone as he dropped it, staring shocked and scared.   
The figure had been a girl… no, a woman. She wore the breeches and tunic of a much larger male with knee length worn leather boots. Her face was as long as it used to be but all of her facial features had seemed to have caught up. With her lips becoming full and peachy with narrow misty grey eyes and a small nose dotted with hundreds of freckles barely visible from a distance. While her dark brown hair hung in a tight braid to her mid back with a fringe across her forehead.   
“Arya?”   
She smiled and went forwards, wrapping her thin arms around the startled child. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her before nuzzling tightly into her neck, soaking in the smell of wolves and the forest.   
“We thought… We thought you had been killed.”   
Arya shook her head and withdrew herself from her brother, keeping her distance.   
“I was in Braavos for many years before returning to Westeros.”   
At the mention of her travels Rickon did pick up on her slight accent and the way her skin was tinged golden compared to the former milky white.   
“You must come and see Bran and Sansa! They have missed you so!”   
Rickon extended his hand quickly, wrapping his fingers through Arya’s to lead her through the crowd.   
“What of the animals, my Lord?”   
Arya turned and looked towards Nymeria.   
“They will surrounded the forests of Winterfell. Although no harm will come upon the villagers.”   
Nymeria barked softly and turned back to the gates, leading the dozens of wolves through the gates and out into the forest where they broke off into long leaps and narrow sprints.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope all of you enjoyed Welcome Home
> 
> Sorry for the terrible story title I couldnt think of anything else :D 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it to let me know what you think!


End file.
